


into you

by zayumzaddy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Top Connor, Vaginal Fingering, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayumzaddy/pseuds/zayumzaddy
Summary: It's the DPD's Christmas party and Connor decides to make a move.





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Ariana Grande's song "Into You". There may be mistakes even though I read it before I posted.  
> For more DBH content follow my tumblr http://d-evianc-y.tumblr.com/  
> I take requests on tumblr.  
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Ever since Connor became deviant a lot of things have changed with your relationship with him. Connor and you have always gotten along since he’s so polite and charming in his own way. Those brown eyes of his eyes always sparkled with curiosity or now—happiness. You liked deviant Connor. He seemed much more relaxed and enjoyed time around others besides Hank.

Connor kept his job at the Detroit Police Department, as well as his LED and jacket. The only thing he changed on his jacket was that his jacket now said his name rather than his model number. He was still proud to be an android and didn’t want to hide it. You admired that about him. You also didn’t want him to change.

Connor no longer called you detective anymore unless you’re on the scene. He calls you by your first name and it honestly makes your heart swell. Why did he have to be so darn cute? Screw you, Cyberlife.

“Connor, you really have a habit of staring.” Hank said with almost a smirk on his face as Connor’s attention snapped back to him.

“She hasn’t noticed, has she?” Connor questioned and was actually a little worried that he might offend you by doing so.

“Maybe.” Hank shrugged and took a swig out of his coffee mug, clearing his throat afterwards, “look, kid. Ever since you’ve become deviant you’ve been having heart eyes for her. Hell, even before I could tell your robot brain had the hots for her. Why don’t you try to pursue these feelings?”

“Because Hank, I’m not so sure about them either.” Connor furrowed his brows.

“Well, I say you should at least try. Besides, I’m pretty sure she feels the same.”

Connor could feel his gears shifting in his chest, both from nerves and excitement.

“The department’s Christmas party is tonight, Connor. We gotta go back home and get ready.” Hank stood from his desk and threw his coat over his shoulder.

“Okay Hank.” Connor shut down his computer and pushed in his chair, then he felt a finger tap at his shoulder.

He turned to see you with a shy smile on your face and he felt his thirium pump skip for a second, “hey, Connor.” You started, “are you coming to the party tonight?” You asked with your eyes full of hope.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Connor smiled brightly and a blush spread across your cheeks.

“Great, I’ll see you there.” You momentarily touch his arm and then left with a fellow coworker. 

“Now are you going to believe me when I say she’s into ya?” Hank grabbed his car keys and teased the android.

Connor almost rolled his eyes but said nothing and just followed the lieutenant to his car. 

-

You arrived to the banquet hall a little late because your coworker Jane couldn’t figure out what the hell to wear to the Christmas party and eventually you just threw her a black dress with some red heels and called it a day. Connor has been anxiously waiting for you by scanning the room every five minutes and constantly adjusting his tie. 

Then he saw you.

You were wearing a burgundy dress that hugged your curves in all the right ways and landed roughly 2.5 inches above your knees. The dress had a slight sweetheart neckline that caused your breasts to peek out just a bit. The dress was also velvet. Connor had a very sudden urge to touch you fill his entire being and it was driving his biocomponents crazy. It’s been a little over a year since he made the choice to become deviant and he has already so many different emotions and sensations in a relatively short amount of time. It made Connor want to explore and discover.

You and Jane made a beeline to the cocktail bar and grab a drink. You were a social drinker, but never got drunk. You had a drink or two then you would be done. You went around and greeted the rest of your coworkers by either hugging or placing a quick peck on the cheek. Everyone was letting go and having fun. It was nice to see your coworkers smiling and chatting instead of furrowed eyebrows and aggravated arguments.

The music started with a new hit that came out recently to get the crowd to the dance floor and it worked. Some police officers brought their husband’s and wives and took them straight to the dance floor. This action caused the outskirts of the dance floor to clear and this is when you and Connor met eyes. He looked incredibly dashing in a simple tux with a red tie and it made you melt a little. You turn to see Jane flirting with Chris and knew she was in good hands so you started heading over to Connor.

Connor watched the way your hips swayed side to side and you had a little more pep in your step due to the heels.

Hank nudged Connor and Connor sadly had to take his eyes off you to look at Hank, “just go with the flow of things, kid. Just let me know if you’re not coming home tonight or not.” He patted his shoulder and made his way to the bar.

Connor turned to look at you and you were already standing in front of him. You put your finished cocktail on a table near by and returned to Connor.

“You look incredibly handsome in a suit, Connor.” You complimented the android which made his thirium pump race faster.

“You look really stunning tonight.” Connor let his eyes wander from your face, neck, waist and legs then back up.

“Did you just check me out, Connor?” You grinned and your heart picked up it’s pace.

Connor gulped and nodded, “perhaps I did.” He also grinned.

You heard Jane call your name and you turned to see her holding out her hand from the dance floor, “come dance with me!”

You turned back to Connor, “save me a dance?” You rest your hand on his forearm.

“Of course.” Connor winked and you smiled brightly in return, running off to your friend.

Hank came back with his fifth beer of the night and said, “you should join her.” 

“But I don’t know how to dance.” Connor looked at Hank with a confused face.

“I’m sure it’ll come naturally. For fucks sake Connor, go get her.” He gave Connor a good push which caused Connor to stumble a little.

Another upbeat song came on and your back was faced to Connor while you were dancing with Jane. Connor made his way onto the dance floor and slipped behind you and his hands glided down your arms, catching your attention. You automatically recognize those hands (after all you stared at them all the time) and you press yourself back into him, your fit against him like a puzzle piece. Connor’s hands went to your hips and pulled you against him, his fingers gliding against the plush fabric. His hand runs against your stomach and his face dug into your neck. This is incredibly bold of Connor and it excited him more when you responded positively to the caresses. You leaned your head against his shoulder and reached up to run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

“I don’t know how to dance.” He mutters into your ear and you giggled.

“Just follow my lead.” You swayed your hips side to side and Connor followed suit.

The way you moved your hips was making Connor’s body over heat and lips glided over your bare shoulder and neck. You bit your lip and goosebumps formed all over your body. You turned in his embrace and tilted your head up to look at him, his nose was almost touching yours. Your face flushed and your heart was going crazy. You run your hands up his abdomen to his chest and then placed your arms on his shoulders. Your touches were electric and he was ready to burst. Connor ran his hand up your neck and then cups your cheek, his eyes searching yours with great curiosity. He was making you feel so alive and wild.

“Kiss me.” You whispered against his lips and pressed your chest into his.

Connor’s eyes momentarily looked at your chest before dipping in and taking your lips with his. Wolf whistles were heard from around the room and it fueled you more. The kiss was hot and needy, your hands roaming his chest and waist. His fingers were digging and scratching at the velvet fabric. Connor was the first to pull away and you can see the tiniest amount of lipstick on his lips.

“Can I take you out of here?” Connor asked with heavy and pleading eyes.

“Please.” You nodded and grabbed his hand.

You looked over at Jane, “you good? Can you get a ride home tonight?”

The blonde grinned, “I can handle myself. Go have fun with your lover boy.” She winked and wiggled her fingers in a wave.

Connor looked over to Hank and Hank just raised his drink to Connor with a small smirk on his lips. Connor nodded with a small smile on his face.

“Let’s go, hot stuff.” You tugged him to the exit.

-

You arrived at your apartment and threw your keys on the coffee table in your living room. You turn to look at the android and his eyes were basically drinking in your form.

“Are you okay, Connor?” You approached him and ran your hands down his arms.

“Yes. I just haven’t done this before.” Connor expressed his concern and let the back of his fingers glide down the front of your velvet dress.

“Just do what feels natural.” You pulled him closer by the tie and you were face to face, “you’re deviant now, Connor. You can do this. You can feel this.” You encourage and kiss the corner of his lips, then his cheek, his jaw and then his neck. “If you ever want to stop let me know.” You told him sincerely.

“I want to do this.” Connor’s voice lowered a little and leaned down to nuzzle your neck with his nose. His lips placed a wet kiss to your exposed skin and you grabbed onto his shoulders to meet him half way, biting your lip. His kisses got deeper and then he started to add teeth.

“Connor!” You softly moaned into his ear and then nipped at his ear lobe.

His hands ran down your back and then groped at your ass causing wetness start to form between your legs. His lips found purchase on the skin where your neck and shoulder meet, creating a hickey as fast as he can. Connor’s teeth and tongue were causing you to whimper here and there. Connor decided he likes this sound from you and pulls away to check the mark, running his thumb over the reddish-purple mark.

“I’ll have more time later to give you more.” Connor grinned at you, “where is your bedroom?”

“The last door on the left down the ha—hey!” Connor picked you up and carried you while you were over his shoulder, his arm holding you on the back of your thighs.

Connor then laughed, which is the first genuine laugh you’ve heard from the android. He plops you down onto the bed and is immediately on top of you. He settles between your legs and you wrap your legs around him, pulling his hips snug against yours. Connor’s hands were all over and so was his mouth. Groping, licking and biting any skin he can get to.

“Connor take off my dress.” You moan and lightly push against his chest.

He sits up and so do you, his fingers finding the zipper and slides it down enough to strip the dress down your legs. You didn’t wear a bra with this dress since it added enough support already and you could tell Connor loved that. His large hands grab your breasts and massages them, enjoying the softness of them. His fingers then find your nipples and roll them between his fingers. You let out a huff and then moan quietly, the arosual shooting straight down to your clit. You grab one of his hands and bring it towards your lips, opening your mouth to take two of his digits in your mouth.

“Shit.” Connor softly curses and watches how your lips move up and down his fingers. He shoves his fingers in and out, pushing back towards your throat.

Connor rolled his hips so his erection rubbed between your legs and you were surprised that he has functioning male genitalia. You could tell you were taken back a bit and he chuckled, rolling his hips again.

“CyberLife designed me to work harmoniously with humans,” His fingers left your mouth and went straight to your hips, “with that, it included functioning genatalia.” Connor grinned and tugged your panties down the length of your legs.

Connor gripped your thighs and pushed them apart, his fingers still wet from your tongue. His fingers gently rubbed your clit, making you mewl in delight and slightly close your legs. His other hand pushed your thighs away and then his fingers moved to the spot you needed him most. Connor plunged his fingers inside of you causing your back to lift from the bed and a load moan rip from your throat.

“Fuck, Connor.” You gasp as the pace of his fingers picked up and your hands find your blankets quickly.

Connor leaned down and connected his lips with yours, eating up your whines and moans. His thumb placed itself on your clit and your legs shook. Your hands find his jacket and your fingers curl around it. This made you realize that he was still fully clothed.

“H-hey, not fair.” You teased against his lips and attempted to shove the jacket of his suit off his shoulders.

Connor pulled away and so did his fingers. He brought his fingers up to tongue and tasted you. You whined at the sight. It was hot. Connor sheds his jacket and then removed his tie. He moved with grace and soon his bow tie and pants were discarded. He was left in his underwear.

You sit up and reach for his briefs. Connor’s large hands grab yours and you look up at him in confusion, “but I want to pleasure you too.”

Connor finally understood what you meant and shook his head, “another time. I need to be inside of you.” His voice was deep and sultry.

You gulped and nodded. Connor’s body crawled over you and captured your lips again. His tongue moved against yours and the pleasure from the kiss shot right to your core making you moan in the kiss. He sat up and pushed his briefs past his ass to expose his length. Your eyes flickered down his body to between his legs and you licked your lips. Connor was well endowed. You haven’t had sex in a while so this was going to be a stretch.

Connor tugged your legs so you were closer and he guided his cock inside of you slowly. You felt a swell of relief fill your chest and the aching in your core start to diminish. The delicious stretch was intoxicating. You let out a breath as you realized you were holding your breath. You reach up to Connor and he leans in to meet your embrace, making him seat further into you.

“Fuck, please.” You begged, your nails scratching his shoulders and your thighs quivering, “please, baby, move.”

“I never knew you were so needy detective.” Connor practically purred. “I like it when you beg for me.” He slowly moved inside of you to tease you.

“I didn’t know the negotiator was such a tease.” You decided to bite back and scratch down his back, causing the first moan from Connor tonight.

His hips were suddenly frantic. Connor was chasing his pleasure and the build up in your stomach was catching up to you more quickly than any man you’ve been with. Connor was reaching spots no other man could find. You were mewling and cursing. It felt so so good. Your thighs were shaking due to pleasure and the exertion by Connor pressing them into you to gain more access.

Connor looked amazing while doing this. His hair was out of place and his eyes were heavy in lust. His right hand moved up your body to cup your cheek, his thumb moving across your cheek. You were melting under his touch. His eyes met yours and you felt your heart jump.

“Connor, I’m going to c-come.” You warned Connor as you felt like your lower stomach was going to snap.

“I know. Me too.” Connor steadied himself on his forearms and his lips skimmed down your neck, “come for me.” He moaned your name near your ear and then that’s when you let go.

You wrapped your limbs around his form and cried out as your orgasm hit you. Connor then followed after and sunk his teeth into your neck, his groans muffled by this action. Your chest felt light due to your heart fluttering as he rode out both of your orgasms. He finally stilled and your fingers run gently through his hair. Connor pushed himself up slightly to land a kiss on your lips.

“That was amazing, Connor.” You whisper against his lips and smile tiredly, “you did a good job.”

“Thank you.” Connor enjoyed the praise. He placed another kiss on your lips but this one felt different.

“I hope this isn’t a one night stand.” You talk softly, your voice was faintly shot.

“I won’t allow it to be.” Connor smiled and pushed away any hair that stuck on your forehead.

There was a moment of silence before you said, “it’s about time you made a move.”

Connor chuckled, “shut up.”


End file.
